On se fout de la gueule de Poudlard
by Angelika Phantomhive
Summary: Pour cette fic, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai mangé pour écrire pareille bétise, mais je dois avoué qu'elle elle plutôt comique. Au cours de métamorphose de troisième, Orihime et Folken décide de se moquer un tantinet leur professeur et de quelques Serpentards. On va bien rire. Peeves sera de la partie aussi. Attachez vos tuques! Laissez des reviews svp.


On se Fout de la Gueule de McGonagall et des Serpentards.

C'était le premier court de métamorphose pour les troisièmes années et le professeur McGonagall parlait des Animagus. Des sorciers qui peuvent se transformer en animaux. Elle faisait un long discourt sur le degré de difficulté pour en devenir un. Puis enfin, elle fit sa démonstration.

- Pop!

Elle prit l'apparence d'un chat tigré dont les marques autour des yeux étaient parfaitement identiques à la forme de ses lunettes carrées. Puis, elle reprit sa forme humaine.

Toute la classe lâcha un Oh d'admiration, mais Orihime et Folken ne semblaient pas très impressionnés. Au contraire, ils rigolaient. D'ailleurs, McGonagall le remarqua et se tourna vers ses deux élèves, le regard sévères.

- Miss Uchiwa, Fanel, puis-je savoir pourquoi vous ricaner pendant mon cours.

- Oh, tous simplement que c'est pas grand-chose, on peut en faire 100 fois plus, dit Folken d'un ton las.

- Ah oui! Eh bien, allez-y! Démontrer!, dit McGonagall, énervée.

- Bon, OK. On va prendre pour exemple…Malefoy tient, dit Orihime en examinant les élèves de Gryffondors et de Serpentards réunis dans la salle de classe.

- Eh, Orihime. J'voudrais vexés personne, mais avec sa laideur naturelle, ça vas prendre un quasi-miracle, dit Folken.

- Ouf, c'est vrai. Ça va pas être de la tarte!, dit Orihime.

- HÉ, s'exclama Malefoy.

Tous les Gryffondors éclatèrent de rires.

- Bin quoi, dirent innocemment les deux guerriers de l'espace.

- Bon, vous la faites, votre démonstration!, s'énerva McGonagall.

- Ouais, ouais! dit Folken. Nous allons, nous aussi, nous transformer en animaux.

Orihime et Folken allèrent ce placer devant toute la classe et composèrent les mudras incantatoires en lançant d'une forte voix.

- 変化の術, Henge nô Jutsu!

Et ils disparurent dans un nuage de fumée.

Quand la brume se dissipa, on put distinguer deux silhouettes. Mais Orihime et Folken avait disparus. À la place, il y avait un chat au long pelage châtain-caramel foncé et un oiseau d'une éclatante couleur turquoise.

Toute la classe excepté les Serpentard laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise et d'admiration. C'était fascinant de voir ce qu'était capable de faire une saiyenne et un draconien.

Puis McGonagall, elle, était plutôt frustrée face aux performances de ces élèves.

Et enfin, les deux guerriers de l'espace redevinrent normaux.

- Mais ce n'est pas tout ce qu'on peut faire, dit Folken. On peut aussi…

Cette fois-ci, Orihime et Folken composèrent des mudras différents et crièrent.

- 分身の術, Bunshin nô Jutsu!

Puis un double de chacun d'eux apparurent dans un nuage de fumée. Ils avaient utilisé la technique de dédoublement.

- Phase une, complétée, dit une des Orihime. La phase deux…

Les deux Orihime et les deux Folken composèrent les mudras de la technique de métamorphose en criant.

- おいろけの術 Sexy Jutsu!

Et soudainement…

…des doubles de Drago Malefoy, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle et Pansy Parkinson apparurent devant la classe. Tout quatre avaient une apparence de jeune fille dont la beauté penchait plus sur le dans le genre très laid, nues et étaient dans une position très séduisante avec de la brume de fumée qui couvrait les parties les plus insolites. Tous les quatre lançaient des clins d'œil aux élèves de la classe

Ces derniers éclatèrent tous d'un rire si puissant et fort que même les morts et les sourds auraient pu les entendre.

C'est à ce moment précis que Peeves, l'esprit frappeur entra dans la salle de classe, sûrement dans le but de faire des c…bêtises. Quand il vit les doubles sexy des quatre Serpentard, il en fit un saut de six mètres par en arrière accompagné d'un redoutable geyser de sang

Les seuls à ne pas prendre part à la rigolade étaient Malefoy, Crabbe, Goyle et Parkinson. Ils avaient tous les quatre sur la face l'expression du HAH de la surprise. Et McGonagall qui avait une grosse veine rouge enfers sur le bord de la tête. Elle chassa Peeves de la classe d'un éclair de stupéfixion dans l'arrière train, nettoya sa traîné de sang du mur grâce à un sortilège de Récurage et calma les élèves.

- Bon, ça suffit! Tout le monde, du calme!...Miss Uchiwa, Fanel, reprenez votre apparence initial immédiatement! Moins vingt point pour Gryffondor et une retenue avec moi ce soir à six heures! On ne se moque pas du professeur de métamorphose ainsi en lui démontrant son niveau inférieur à celui de deux de ses élèves.

Orihime et Folken redevinrent normaux et allèrent se rassoir, mais tout en conservant leurs sourires espiègle de gamins qui avaient réussi leurs coups.

- Vraiment bravo, vous vous êtes bien foutu de leurs gueules, dit Ron en levant les pouces. On va se payer du bon temps en classe.

- Ah oui, ça tient du génie, dit Harry.

- Ouais, des points en moins et une retenue est un bon prix pour rigoler, dit Folken.

. . .

Orihime et Folken venait de sortir de la classe de métamorphose où leurs retenue avait eu lieux. McGonagall leur avait fait nettoyer toute la pièce à la moldue. Le dernier groupe de sixième année avait fait beaucoup de dégâts. Des poils, des plumes et des fientes d'animaux jonchais le sol, les tables et les fenêtres de la salle. Orihime et Folken avaient les bras tous engourdis à force d'avoir récuré les meubles à l'aide du Nettoie-Tout magique de la Mère Grattesec.

Les deux guerriers de l'espace étaient en route pour la salle commune de Gryffondor sans savoir que Malefoy, Crabbe, Goyle et Parkinson se cachaient pas loin de là dans le but de leurs tendres une embuscade. Ils étaient bien décidés à se venger de cette cuisantes humiliation qu'ils leurs avaient fait subir.

Quand les Serpentard aperçurent Orihime et Folken tournant le coin de couloir où ils étaient cachés, ils sortirent en trombe de leurs cachettes, la baguette levée et lancèrent les formules suivantes.

- Dentesaugmento!

- Follreille!

- Furunculus!

- Tarentallegra!

Mais Orihime et Folken avaient prévu le coup. Ils avaient senti l'aura des Serpentard à des lieux à la ronde.

Quand les quatre sortilèges s'apprêtèrent à les atteindre, Orihime et Folken firent un incroyable saut dans les airs. Ils se retrouvèrent à survoler les Serpentard et atterrirent avec grâce juste derrière eux.

Au moment où les Serpentard allaient se retourner, Orihime et Folken avaient tiré leurs baguettes magiques de leurs robes et crièrent d'une même voix.

- Expelliarmus!

Les baguettes de Malefoy, Crabbe, Goyle et Parkinson leurs sautèrent des mains et s'envolèrent dans les airs. Avec l'adresse de l'attrapeur, Orihime les rattrapa en vols.

Une demi-seconde plus tard, les deux guerriers de l'espace utilisèrent la technique de métamorphose et prirent l'apparence de deux Détraqueurs vêtus de capes et de cagoules noirs et dont les mains putréfiées étaient visqueuses et couvertes de croûtes. Les deux gardiens d'Azkaban firent tellement peurs aux Serpentard qu'ils en perdirent connaissance. Ils tombèrent sur le parquet dans un nuage de poussière et avaient tous une tête d'ahurie qui laissaient échapper des petits eh eh eh secoués de tics en bavant de l'écume.

Tout en se retenant de s'écrouler de rire, Orihime et Folken reprirent leurs aspects normaux et filèrent dans leur salle commune avant que Rusard, Miss Teigne ou Rogue ne les prennent sur le fait. Si ça avait été le cas, ils pouvaient tout de suite faire leurs valises.

Au milieu de la nuit, Rusard trouva les quatre Serpentard toujours dans les pommes dans le couloir de métamorphose. Même après leurs avoir crier de se réveiller, leurs avoir donner des coups de pieds dans les flans et que Miss Teigne les ais griffer un peu partout, Rusard dû se résoudre à balailler leurs corps sans vie jusqu'à la salle commune des Serpentards en marmonnant sales gosses ou élèves hors du dortoirs…

Le lendemain, pendant le cours de sortilèges, le professeur Flitwick dut sans cesse jeter les maléfices d'Enervatum et de Récurage sur Malefoy, Crabbe, Goyle et Parkinson qui n'arrêtèrent pas de s'endormir et de baver en classe. Puis finalement, on leurs donna trois jours de retenus avec le professeur Chourave pour qu'ils l'aident à s'occuper des plantes qui devaient servir de sujet d'examen des A.S.P.I.C. pour les septièmes années. Et laisser-moi vous dire qu'elles sont dangereuses. Crabbe et Goyle avaient maintenant des tentacules à la place des membres ce qui en résultaient qu'ils déboulèrent les escaliers qui menait à la salle communes des Serpentards. Parkinson se retrouva avec des épines qui lui sortaient des aisselles, à la plus grande joie d'Hermione. Et finalement, Malefoy arborait dorénavant une impressionnante collection des feuilles et de fleurs de toutes les formes, de toutes les tailles et de toutes les couleurs sur le visage. De ce fait, il ne put jouer au Quidditch et Orihime battu très facilement leur attrapeur remplaçant. Grâce à ça, Gryffondor prenait la tête de la Coupe.

Rien, pas même un Sirius Black évadé d'Azkaban ne pouvait faire dégringoler la bonne humeur d'Harry, Orihime, Folken, Ron et Hermione.

Fin


End file.
